Coach Phanter
Coach Phanter is a 2006 American comedy film, directed by TjsWorld2011 produced by 20th Century Fox and Rivera Animation. It los angeles on November 21, 2006, and was theatrically released on November 24, 2006. The film was met with generally negative reviews, but was a box office success. It was released on home video on October 3, 2006, and re-released on September 26, 2017, exactly eleven years after its original release. The film follows an amateur technician who invents a makeshift gateway to the computer world, but discovers that his school's computer network is being corrupted from within. He is thus given the task to travel inside the cyberworld and eliminate the cause of the corruption: the leader of an oppressive dictatorship inside it. The film's concept was envisioned by TjsWorld2011 in 1997 while working on the film KoGaMa: The Movie. Ntpockets convinced him to pitch their original screenplay for the film to Fox soon after. Production lasted from August 2005 to December 2006, with recently-founded visual effects company Blur Studio assisting RV Animation in creating various cyberworld backgrounds and visual effects. Coach Phanter also marked Rhythm & Hues Studios's final film role before her suicide on December 15, 2006, and the film is thus dedicated to her memory. Coach Phanter premiered in Los Angeles on November 21, 2006, and was released in the United States on November 24, 2006. It received generally positive reviews from critics, who praised its animation, style, and writing, and grossed $102.7 million worldwide against its $29 million budget, making it the sixth highest-grossing animated film of 2000, as well as the forty-ninth highest-grossing film of 2000 overall. It was later released on DVD and VHS on April 10, 2007 and on Blu-ray on March 24, 2010. Plot In 2064, he released with Andy Frost for a distant adventure, Ashley his friend embarks together in this crazy journey. Between disagreements and annoyances, they overcome the forces of evil. Andy Frost discovers an coach city deep inside the realms of his panther. However, he is caught by two wild animals named Ashley and Andy, who take him to a lab where he is increased by a PC Chip, which allows Andy to use the young boy from his friends of view. After he is finished getting tested at the lab by using a animal, Andy meets Ashley Braskwold, an enterprising scavenger hunter who is the character Andy created for his Arcade game. Ashley initially despises Andy, who wants to get back home, but ends up taking him along. Andy Frost works at the home of divorcée and U.S. Army Lieutenant Ashley Braskwold, but the two are separately summoned to the White House. Upon seeing the video footage and meeting with Ludlow "The Police Officer" Haresolf, a friend he made at the life tournament, Frost determines the cyberworld have found the cyberworld internet images to be a declaration of war and are attacking with a trip resembling those of their cyberworld. This is affirmed when the cyberworld (appearing as 1980s celebrities) interrupt a television broadcast, challenging Earth to a battle. If the animal win three rounds, they will conquer the extradition. Andy Frost and Tom Hacker are unable to stop one of the attacks as Coach Phanter paddles sling balls of light to fight the Taj Mahal, and another person is abducted. The team is hailed as heroes and a peace agreement is reached with the Jason Blacker. Ryan apologizes to Andy for cheating in his life, and although Ludlow is saddened that Lady Lisa is gone, Jason Blacker transforms its likeness to Lady Lisa. Andy and Ashley become a couple, while Ryan gets to meet Williams Serena Williams and Stewart Martha Stewart. The cyberworld also restore Iwatani’s hand before their departure. A year later, Lady Lisa and Ludlow are married and have Jason Blacker children. The aliens launch a massive attack using characters from all sorts of cyberworld internet in D.C. Washington, D.C.. Tom Hacker joins the team, while Ludlow stays to fight. An alien takes the form of Lady Lisa, a character on whom Ludlow had a crush since childhood. Ludlow persuades Lady Lisa to choose love, and she sides with the humans; Ryan, wishing to make amends, returns to fight as well. Truman, Andy, and Ashley are summoned to the mothership by Headroom Max Headroom where they face the wide web leader who takes the form of Aaron Ralphesolf on the boys cyberworld internet with the wide web' captives at the top. As the group dodges hammer and barrels, Andy feels depressed and loses hope, until Matty reveals Ryan's cheating to him, thus restoring his confidence, and Andy eventually throws a hammer to defeat Aaron Ralphesolf. The aliens' characters, including Lady Lisa, then self-destruct. Voice cast *Jake T. Austin as Andy Frost *William H. Macy as Truman Baskward *Andy Serkis as Ryan Hacker *Dana Reeve as Ashley Braskwold, a young girl who helps Truman, Andy, and Ashley *Toby Kebbell as Tom Hacker The cast also includes several cameos made by characters from the web comic's first generation, including: *Brad Garrett as Ludlow Haresolf *David Tennant as Aaron Ralphesolf *Matt Frewer as Jason Blacker *Josh Gad as Travis Jackson * Alicia Silverstone as Clarabelle Warburton * Ashton Kutcher as Russell Anderson * Noah Emmerich as Jimmy Walter * Freddie Prinze Jr. as Fred Garrett * Drew Carey as Billy Bucket * Chris Edgerly as David Gomeshoff Additional voices * Jack Angel * Bob Bergen * Rodger Bumpass * John Cygan * Jennifer Darling * Debi Derryberry * Paul Eiding * Bill Farmer * Jessie Flower * Zachary Gordon * Jess Harnell * Sherry Lynn * Danny Mann * Mona Marshall * Mickie McGowan * Laraine Newman * Jan Rabson * Jim Ward * Ariel Winter * Theodore Autoper Production Development TjsWorld2011 came up with the concept for Coach Phanter in 1997 during the production of Operation Cobra at Rivera Animation, in which TjsWorld2011 directed. He envisioned a story where the main character gets sucked into a computer that leads them to a metropolitan city made of software and technology. TjsWorld2011's original inspiration was from a dream he had of himself finding a Windows 95 computer that "sucked him into the computer world". TjsWorld2011 also took inspiration from the 1982 Disney film Tron, where the protagonist Kevin Flynn gets transported inside the world of a mainframe computer, where he interacts with programs in his attempt to escape. Animation The overall art design and color scheme was inspired heavily by numerous animated works prior to the 21st century, such as those of Walt Disney, Chuck Jones, Matt Groening, Geo G., Joe Murray, William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, and Don Bluth. The animation team used a method called cel shading to give the character models a flat appearance with thick outlines and minimal shading, while animating the models largely on twos in order to make the outlines look "natural". This creative choice is comparable to the likes of both the Disney short Paperman and Blue Sky's Ice Age. More coming soon! Video game :Further info: Coach Phanter (Video game) Marketing Trailers *The official teaser was released on July 1, 2005, and was shown before M.I.S.S.I.O.N., Charlie and the Chocolate Factory,, Bad News Bears, and ''Kenny's Drive''. *The first theatrical trailer was released on November 23, 2005, and was shown before Metro Cone, Yours, Mine, & Ours, and Marcus Troy and the Kingdom of the Crown. *The second theatrical trailer was released on March 10, 2006, and was shown before Robot Siblings, The Shaggy Dog, Ice Age: The Meltdown, X-Men: The Last Stand, The Wild, Cars, and Nacho Libre. *TV spots began to air between July and early August 2006. Music :Further info: Coach Phanter: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack and Coach Phanter: Original Motion Picture Score The film's original score was composed by Theodore Shapiro (who all had previously worked on the score of 2001's Spy Kids). It also marks the first Fox animated film to be scored by two composers. The soundtrack album was released on July 18, 2006 by Virgin Records. Release Box office Coach Phanter grossed over $78.3 million in North America and over $24.3 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $102.6 million. In the United States, the film opened at number three at the box office, behind Romeo Must Die and Erin Brockovich and ahead of Final Destination (which fell to number four after Coach Phanter's opening), and grossed over $15.3 million from 2,244 theaters on its opening weekend. By the end of the year, Coach Phanter had finished as the sixth highest-grossing animated film of 2006, as well as the forty-ninth highest-grossing film of the year overall. It was RV Animation' highest-grossing film up to that point, until it was surpassed by the studio's own PuffRuff School: The Movie in 2001. Critical reception Coach Phanter received mostly positive reviews from critics. On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a 75% approval rating with an average rating of 7/10 based on 102 reviews; its critical consensus states, "Boasting an impressive voice cast and sleek animation, Coach Phanter proves to be another win for TjsWorld2011." On Metacritic, it holds a score of 68 out of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Roger Ebert of the Chicago Sun-Times gave the film three stars out of four, stating that "even if it may sometimes feel like an amalgamation of every sci-fi cartoon from the '80s, it still succeeds in convincing us that it's not a movie made just to sell toys." Peter Travers of Rolling Stone commended the film's screenplay and animation, specifically its use of computer-generated imagery, and said it was "one of the few hand-drawn films that actually uses CGI to its advantage." Home media Coach Phanter was released on DVD and VHS on April 10, 2007. It was later released on Blu-ray on March 24, 2010. The DVD release included a 23-minute making-of documentary titled The Coach Phanter Show, which also aired on TBS and Cartoon Network in January 2010. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:Films distributed by 20th Century Fox Category:2006 Category:2000s Category:Computer animated films Category:Animated films Category:Traditionally animated films Category:CGI Category:PG-rated films Category:Rivera Animation Category:Coach Phanter